


Behind Closed Doors

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Behind Closed Doors, F/F, Fluff, idk what to tag, its just a really fluffy drabble, jaspidotbomb, really cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Peridot are totally differnet people behind closed doors than while at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Whenever you two work you both act as professional as possible but as soon as you two are together in a closed space, likewise either of your rooms, you are totally different people. 

When the door closes you both begin to exchange the frown for a smile and embrace each other. Sometimes you even kiss like today.

You haven't seen each other in two weeks and being embraced and kissed by the oh so much missed gem is everything you need right now.

You kiss like a train wreck and when you part you are panting but still smiling brightly. Then you giggle and Jasper smirks and hugs you tighter to her chest while she lays her head on top of yours.

You just bask in each others presence and that's perfect. 

Until your feet hurt from standing so much. But as soon as you make the slightest noise of discomfort the bigger gem sweeps you off your feet and carries you princess style towards her bed and sits down with you in her lap.

Even though she did this like a thousand times you still cant help but blush brightly. She is just too gentle with you while she is so rough outside your personal time.

Its almost impossible to understand. But you know exactly that its all because you guys are in love.

You smile with a now soft blush on your face and you are just so happy to be with the gem you love more than anything in the entire universe.


End file.
